evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdullah's Camp
Abdullah's Camp is a camp located near Thompson's Falls in Jamhuri, Kenya in Disney's 1989 live-action movie Cheetah. It is the home of the ruthless poacher named Abdullah. Role After Abdullah, Patel and Nigel capture Duma, they drive to his camp to train Duma for her race against the greyhounds, but not before Ted notices his shoe marks that resemble the tracks at the time of Duma's discovery and realizes Patel's scheme. After Patel's cousin reveals the location of the camp to Ted and Susan, they set out in the uncharted wilderness to find Duma. At the camp, the poachers decide to train Duma for the race. Their first task involves her endurance, but she didn't run far and Nigel calls her a lazy pussycat. The next day, when Morogo decides to help Ted and Susan, Abdullah teases Duma with a bowl of meat and they use a wire to make her chase the rabbit, but she once again fails and is forced to go back into her cage. The next morning, the children arrive at the camp and notice the poachers. Ted tries to come up with a plan to confront them, but Susan and Morogo insist on sneaking in at nightfall. The following night, Ted and Susan break into Abdullah's bedroom as Morogo keeps a lookout for the poachers. After Ted notices Patel's fliers advertising Duma's race, they find Duma in a barn and locked in a cage. They try to find something to break the lock and are jumped by Abdullah. Patel and Nigel arrive in the scene and argue over what to do with them. Abdullah wants to kill them, but Nigel suggests on locking them until after the race. Morogo looks for them in the tool shed and is almost caught by the poachers, but manages to hide as they leave for the race. Morogo then manages to free Ted and Susan and they head off after the poachers to Nairobi Downs. It is possible that it was either taken down or sold by the police after Abdullah was arrested. Locations *'Compound': The camp is located at the center of Abdullah's home. It has chairs surrounding the campfire as well as a derelict red car near the entrance. The entire home also has wood and sticks made for walls and entrance also has a big door with a homemade security system. It also has a cage that is made of wood and chicken wire, where they keep Duma inside for her tests. *'Bedroom': Abdullah's bedroom is located at the top-right of the home. His bedroom is scattered with clothes and has a wardrobe and a cheetah skin (presumably Duma's mother) near his window as well as rolled up animal skins and dustbins. It also has a wooden window near his bed as well as a closet. *'Hut': His hut is in front of the camp and consists of several animal skins and ivory as well as some tools, along with a table with a knife and a printer on it. It also has a gazelle skull and lion skin mounted on the door. The hallway also has lanterns hanging from the ceiling along with cheetah and leopard skins mounted on the wall. It also has a yellow tin can near the entrance to the shed. *'Barn': His barn is where they keep Duma locked in a metal cage and has a zebra skin mounted on the wall and hay and wooden wheels surrounding the cage. *'Yard': His yard has much wide open space with trees and his truck parked near the entrance, along with a stationary bike and other machinery. Gallery Images Abdullah's camp.PNG|Abdullah's camp Abdullah's bedroom.PNG|Abdullah's bedroom. Abdullah's hallway.PNG|Abdullah's hallway. Abdullah's tool shed.PNG|Abdullah's tool shed. Abdullah's barn.PNG|Abdullah's barn. Abdullah's yard.PNG|Abdullah's yard. Videos Cheetah- The gamblers train Duma Trivia *As the poachers open their truck containing Duma after they reached Nairobi Downs, it has a zebra skin mounted on a wall to Duma's right, similar to the location of the barn. *Although the camp located near Thompson's Falls was in Jamhuri, the city does not exist in real-life and is located in Nyahururu instead. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Oppression